Demons Within
by NekoSparky
Summary: The Mizushi Clan is coming to Konoha. Ammy takes part in the chuunin exams and befriends the leaf genin. Little does she know that she's more like Naruto and a few others than she thinks, does it have something to do with here weird 'tattoo?
1. The Mizushi Clan

**KHA: Hello one and all to the grand opening of my Naruto story, Demons Within.**

**Aqua: Grand opening? All we got here is you and the posse, waiting for you to stop blabbering and get on with the story.**

**KHA: Hey!? I don't blabber and you just killed off the grandness of this story.**

**Umamon: Is this story really that grand? Does it have me in it?**

**KHA: Yes and no.**

**Umamon: Then it's not grand.**

**KHA: ¬¬ whatever, let's just move on, you guys always kill off the grandness anyway.**

_**Demons Within-Chapter 1**_

_**The Mizushi Clan**_

My name is Ammy Mizushi.

I am a genin ninja from the famous Mizushi clan, famous for our half human half beast ability. The Bloodline limit, the Shifting jutsu, enables us to shift between our two forms when necessary. My mum has told me that there are two types of Mizushi clan, the land and sea clans, but they don't particularly get on well. I reside in the land clan with my mum and two brothers; my father is from the sea clan and because of this, we were nearly cast out. Fortunately, we had sorted it out...but my father was cast out.

The Mizushi clan doesn't have a proper home, we have lived in many different villages for a period of time, I don't know why we have to keep moving but that is the order of the Gurus. The Gurus is a group made up of our top ninja, including my mum for her medical skills, and the Gurus is lead by Satomi-sama A.K.A Emperor Guru. My father was also a Guru before we had to leave him.

The split from my father had a big impact on my brothers and me, I can still remember the day of the Great Slaughtering, and the same day my father had to leave. Our clan was settled outside a hidden village when an army of enemy ninja ambushed us. I was five at the time and my big brother, Takuya was eight, Okimaru was only a baby. My father convinced the Mizushi sea clan to help us but the enemies had the upper hand. Many of the Mizushi land and sea clan were slaughtered. Some of us managed to survive but most of our land can were killed. The sea clan survived with more members but they weren't happy with the fact that my father got them involved in a land clan dilemma.

The sea clan is very spiritual my mum says and they believe that their power comes from a great demon, a demon from the sea. They believed that the land clan angered this 'demon' because my father got them involved and ordered to take a sacrifice from the land clan to satisfy their beliefs. Many of our land clan members suggested us as my mum broke clan law marrying my father. The land clan finally decided to give my older brother to the sea clan, my mum was outnumbered on this and what could I have done back then? I was only five.

After the sea clan took my brother, the land clan agreed that the only way for us to be safe now is if my father left, they all thought it was him that brought the danger to us. We tried to go with him but he refused to let us come with him. It was hard to leave my father but we did the best we could, my close friends were very supportive of me and the other Gurus were too.

We've lived in many different villages and countries and our clan is known very well throughout...but, no one seems to know that my mother has a daughter, they just know about my two brothers, my mum says it's because I'm 'special' and that not many people know about me, I think it might have something to do with the weird tattoo I have on my upper arm...I want to know the truth!.

**KHA: Well here's the first chapter of my Naruto story, hope you all like it. Please review.**


	2. A New Destination

**KHA: Hello all. Sorry about the long wait, I've been having revision for my exams and I'm currently looking for a lot of work experience at the moment.**

**Aqua: You are?**

**KHA: Yes Aqua**

**Aqua: You lie!**

**KHA: ¬¬ please ignore her, she has no idea what's talking about...most of the time.**

**Aqua: HEY!**

**KHA: I do not own Naruto, I'm not that creative yet but I do own my OCs of course –dodges a throw from Aqua- Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Destination**_

The first of the sun's rays seeped through the tent and hit the eyes of a young girl. She opened her ocean blue eyes and quickly tried to block out the light from her eyes. She sat up from her sleeping bag and grabbed her clothes, which consisted of a blue sleeveless top with a black hood and a black outlined sun with red flames outlined in the centre-their clan symbol. She also had black shorts, a blue and white knee length half skirt tied at her left leg, black fingerless gloves and blue sneakers.

She put her clothes on and checked to see if her brother was still asleep before stepping out into the crisp, snow country air. The cold breeze ruffled her dark brown, slightly spiky hair. The girl began to run through the deep snow towards one of the other tents. The Mizushi clan camp was currently located under a snowy mountain in the Snow Country, so every day was rather cold.

"Asha! Asha!" She began to call out as she neared one of the tents. A figure soon walked out one of the tents fully dressed in a black, fighting kimono with gold patterns. On the back was the clan symbol and she wore black ninja sandals. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Ammy." Asha replied.

"Ready for our morning race?" Ammy asked as she got her black forehead protector and tied it around her forehead. It had the clan symbol engraved on it in the centre. Ammy then did a back flip, a large black wolf with sun gold eyes and black slits stood in her place.

Asha got her forehead protector and tied it around her neck, which covered a little fox pendant. Suddenly, she did a front flip then jumped and twisted in the air, a large red fox landed in her place.

"I thought you'd never ask." Asha replied. The wolf and fox lined up and then dashed off around the camp.

* * *

"Aw man Asha! We drew again, I really thought I was gonna win this time." Ammy panted.

"No one has ever beaten my speed Ammy, but you are getting better." Asha replied as she turned back into her human self.

"Really? Thanks." Ammy said as she shifted too. As the two girls began to walk around the camp, the clan began to wake up and everyone was running out of their tents in a hurry.

"Can it be!? Really!?" someone said.

"That's what the Guru's are saying! It must be true." Another person said. Soon, the whole of the Mizushi clan were gathering near the mountains.

"What's going on?" Ammy asked, Asha just shrugged and the two girls ran to see what was going on.

* * *

"Grr! Damn that Kakashi-sensei! He sets us a time to meet up then is over an hour late. I didn't even get time to dry my hair!" shouted a very angry, pink haired kunoichi.

"Yea you said it Sakura! I was rushing to get ready, I didn't even get time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" A loud mouthed blonde ninja yelled.

"You didn't...that's disgusting Naruto!" Sakura complained. Leaning on the bridge rails was another kid with black, spiky hair, blue shirt and white shorts.

'This early in the morning and they're already driving me nuts.' He thought.

"Hello everyone." A white haired, masked ninja said, suddenly appearing before the youngsters.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path Sasuke just stared at the copy ninja. Kakashi jumped down to his students.

"I called you out here this morning because I have something to tell you. I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin exams." He explained as he handed the three Genin the application forms.

"Chunin exams?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes. Of course, it's entirely your choice whether you want to take them or not. Fill in the applications and bring them to the Academy in 5 days at 3'o clock in room 301." Kakashi explained the details.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted with glee as the hyperactive ninja pounced on his teacher.

"Naruto! Don't drool on my vest!" Kakashi as he pulled the blonde off.

"Remember, you have five days to decide, that is all for today." Kakashi finally said before he poofed away.

* * *

Ammy and Asha decided to climb up a small cliff that overlooked the bottom of the mountains. They got to the top and looked down to see all of the Mizushi clan gathered near the bottom. Ammy's little brother clearly seen in the front, bouncing excitedly.

"Must be something big." Asha said. Ammy looked at the direction the clan was looking and spotted the cause of the commotion.

"Oh, is that it?" Ammy replied. Asha looked in the same direction and knew what the commotion was all about.

"Well, let's go." Ammy replied as she turned around.

"Don't you want to go down there?" Asha asked.

"Nah. Besides, there's this new ice cave I want to explore, c'mon it'll be fun." Ammy said with a big grin. Asha gave a small smile before following her best friend.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so big and beautiful!" Ammy said amazed. Indeed, the cave was big, covered in ice that glistened in the sun's rays that seeped through the little cracks in the roof of the cave.

"It's very peaceful, a good place to meditate." Asha said as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Ok, you do that while I train my nose for a bit." Ammy said as she shifted and began to explore. After a while of meditating, Asha felt a chakra signature enter the cave.

"Just like those two to skip the welcoming ceremony." Muttered a childish voice. Soon, a small boy, about 9 years old, came into view. He had very spiky, dark brown hair with the same ocean blue eyes as Ammy. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with black shorts, his shuriken holder on his right leg, blue tennis shoes and the forehead protector displayed on his forehead. He also had the clan symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Ammy, I know you're in here, I can smell you." The boy said, he then noticed Asha sitting near him.

"Hey Asha, where's Ammy? You two could get into big trouble you know...er...hello, earth to Asha. Man, why are you ignoring me!?" the boy whined as he poked Asha while she was still meditating. Suddenly, her hand whipped out and stopped the boy's childish assault.

"Now now Okimaru, we don't want any broken fingers now do we?" Asha said in a tone that made him gulp and nod.

"My my Asha, same as always I see." Said a voice. The two ninjas turned to see a tall boy walk in followed by a girl. The boy had long, dark brown hair that was slightly spiked at the back and bangs in front of his face with bright, blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the clan symbol on the sleeves, a silver chest plate, grey pants and black sandals.

The girl behind was about the same age as the boy, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a side fringe covering her left eye with dark brown eyes. She wore a plain black skirt to the knees and cut up sides, showing her white shorts underneath. A white t-shirt hugged her curvy figure with gold tracings on it and a black sleeveless jacket with the symbol on the back.

The girl had her protector on her left arm while the boy had it on his right arm.

"Big sister." Asha said, and then she noticed she had a bandage over her left eye.

"Jenna, what's wrong with your eye?" Asha asked as she reached to touch the bandage but her sister slapped her hand away.

"Mind your own business. It's nothing, just an injury." Jenna said.

"Ok geez, no need to slap my hand." Her little sister muttered.

"Big Brother Takuya!" Okimaru said happily.

"That welcoming ceremony was good, if only I could've seen my little sister there. That would've been nice after all these years." He said as he waited for Ammy to show.

"Whatever." Ammy's voice echoed.

"Whatever mu butt, I haven't seen you in 5 years; the least you could've done was come to the welcome ceremony. What were you doing anyway?" the 16 year old asked. He then caught a glimpse of black fur at the other side of the cave. The black shape walked out from the shadows the ice was casting. A black wolf walked towards the group and stopped a few metres in front of Takuya.

"You've changed but you still got the attitude. What were you doing in here, doing your nails?" Takuya smirked.

"As if I'd do that, more like sharpening them." To prove her point, Ammy dragged her wolf claws across the icy wall, creating an ear splitting screech.

"Aah! Stop it, that noise goes through me!" Jenna cried out, clutching her bandaged eye.

"What's wrong sis? Let me have a look at your eye." Asha said as she tried to have a look at Jenna's eye.

"No! It's none of your business." The older girl snapped, causing Asha to back off. Suddenly, a roar echoed through the clan's camp.

"Emperor Guru is calling all Genin to meet at the cliff near the back of the camp." Okimaru said surprised.

"I wonder why." Asha wondered.

"Well, let's find out." Ammy said as she shifted back to her human form and exited the cave, the others following.

* * *

The Hokage of the Leaf village had called all the Jonin for a secret meeting on an important matter.

"I have gathered you here to inform you that a rather powerful clan is coming to stay in Konoha." The third explained. All the Jounins listened carefully.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the Mizushi clan..." mutter broke out among the Jonins, "they're coming for the Chunin exams, they have skilled Genin which are taking part."

"The Mizushi clan? It's been a long time since anyone has seen them." Asuma pointed out.

"Recently, they've been camping up in the Snow country where all of their Genin have carried out various missions to earn money for the clan." The Sandaime said.

"So when will they get here?" asked Kakashi.

"I have had a letter from their leader, they will be leaving at midday and they'll be here in time for the exams." Sarutobi explained. All the Jonins nodded.

* * *

All of the Mizushi clan Genin met at the meeting spot, which was a small cliff above the camp and covered in snow. All the Jonin and Gurus were there. In the middle of them was an older looking man, about mid-forties, with red hair and wearing the traditional Emperor Guru robe, which had the clan symbol on and red vine patterns on the edges on the white fabric.

This man was the most powerful Mizushi Shinobi known to date, Satomi Mizushi, the fourth Emperor Guru.

"From today onwards, all of our Genins will be put into permanent three man squads led by one of our skilled Jonin. This will be necessary for the upcoming Chunin exams held in the village hidden in the Leaves. Working in squads will help improve and develop in teamwork and skills..."

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about you and me; we got the best teamwork going." Ammy whispered to Asha, who chuckled and raised her fist and nudged it with Ammy' own, their sign of friendship.

"As you all know, our clan is powerful and we're good allies to Konoha, I hope you all show your full potential to the leaf village." Satomi said as the Genin began to cheer and gossip amongst themselves.

"I hope you are all ready to lead and teach these young Genin all you can teach them." Emperor Guru said to the Jonins beside him, behind him stood the other Gurus.

"Don't worry Emperor Guru-sama, we'll make them all full of team spirit!" said an enthusiastic, black haired Jonin.

"Let's not shall we, focus on the upcoming exams first." Said a calm, silver haired Jonin.

"It's time to assemble the teams..." Satomi began, glancing at Rika, head of the clan families and also known as Medical Guru, who nodded in response. She was also the mother of Takuya, Ammy and Okimaru.

"Kyo, if you'll please." Satomi indicated. A Special Jonin walked to the front with a clipboard in hand, he had messy brown hair with piercing, black eyes.

"Let's begin with the first team..." Kyo began.

All of the Genin quietened down once Kyo-sensei began to call out the squads and sensei.

"I guess the squads we have to stick with from here on out, not like the missions where they pick who they like." Ammy said.

"That's right, the Chunin exams is a big step for us as qualified shinobi. The teams will balance out our skills so we complete missions easily plus, it will improve our teamwork." Asha explained.

"I just hope I'm not on a squad with my two annoying brothers or a bunch of stupid cowards." Ammy said.

"In other words, you want to go with me?" Asha replied with a smirk.

"Well...yeah. C'mon, I bet you're thinking the same thing about me!" Ammy said, flashing a smile and showing her wolf fangs. Asha smirked at Ammy's comment, she was about to reply when Kyo-sensei announced the next squad.

"Next is Team Black Bear, led by Keito-sensei. Amalia Mizushi, Suki Mizushi and Asha Mizushi."

Ammy's grin dropped and Asha raised her eyebrows, wondering who her new teammates were. She then picked up the sounds of delighted squeals coming from two kunoichis. Asha sighed and rubbed her forehead. Ammy kept begging in her head that she wasn't with her brothers.

"Next is Team Snow Leopard, led by Oki-sensei. Takuya Mizushi, Oki Mizushi and Amat-"

"It's Ammy!" snarled the said kunoichi. She was more annoyed at the fact that she was on a team with her two brothers than that Kyo-sensei nearly used her full name, which was taboo around her.

Ammy calmed down after seeing Kyo-sensei's shocked expression. She loved her brothers, despite how annoying they can be, but everywhere the clan went, they were always talked about when it came to the Head family. She was always invisible. Ammy was looked down upon ever since she was little, she didn't know why but she wanted to be recognised as a great ninja of her clan, but it was going to be hard with the squad she was in.

Asha noticed Ammy's depressed state and was about to offer words of comfort until Kyo-sensei began to speak again.

"You will all now go to the destined spot where you'll meet you're new Jonin teachers for a small training session. All squads come to me for your spots. Dismissed!"

* * *

Asha and her two new teammates waited near a frozen lake, just a little north of the camp. She was leaning against a large rock examining her teammates. One girl had long black hair going down her back with a side fringe; her eyes were a bright violet colour. Her heart shaped face really brought out her features. She wore a white shirt with a purple sleeveless jacket bearing the clan symbol on the back, a purple skirt slit at the sides with white shirts underneath. Her kunai holster was on her right leg.

The one thing that put Asha off her were her black, strappy high heels, those things would just break her ankles while on a mission. The other girl was no better, in fact, she was probably worse. She had long brown hair with bangs covering a little of her face, her hazel eyes stood out the most. She wore a blue tube top that cut in the front, showing her belly, a white mini skirt with the clan symbol along the bottom of it and big, black boots. Her round face was caked in make-up. She had her forehead protector tied loosely around her hips while the black haired girl had hers on her head like a headband.

"Well this is just great, I get stuck with two kunoichis that look nothing like ninjas and probably the cheesiest sensei I can remember from our clan academy groups." Asha mumbled as she remembered her younger days with Keito-sensei.

'This sucks.'

Suddenly, a roar erupted behind Asha's new teammates, who shrieked and ran to stand beside Asha and soon, a huge black bear trudged where the other girls stood before. The two girls trembled, the brunette more than the black haired one. Asha however, was completely unfazed.

"What are you trying to so sensei? Scare us to death before the Chunin exams?" Asha asked the black bear.

"Well done Asha, sharp as always. That's why you were my best student!" the black bear said before he shifted into his human form, his long black hair was tied back.

'Oh god, he's cheesier than I remember.' Thought Asha. 'Especially in that stupid, dark blue jumpsuit and those clashing, bright yellow leg warmers.' Asha shuddered at the thought.

"From here on out, we'll be known as Team BB!" the Jonin said, posing his thumbs up.

"Team BB?" questioned Suki.

"Sensei. Please tell me that isn't what we're going to be called?" asked Asha nervously.

"Well why not? Team Black Bear is a bit long and BB shows so much team spirit!" Keito said loudly. Asha slapped her forehead.

'I'm doomed.'

* * *

"For goodness sake! The rest of the teams have already met their sensei's, while ours is the only one who is ridiculously late!" snapped Ammy.

Ammy and her-unfortunate for her- team had the meeting place at the edge of the forest. Ammy punched the tree out of impatience.

"Calm down Ammy! There's no need to get all angry, he'll be here." Takuya said calmly from his position on the tree branch.

"When then? When WE turn thirty!?" Ammy snapped again. Takuya sighed as he watched their youngest sibling chase lizards that he had spotted.

"Argh! This is driving me mad! Why is our sensei such an idiot!?" Ammy, once again, snapped.

"Who's an idiot now?" asked a voice behind them.

Ammy jumped and whizzed round to face their sensei. He was a young man with silver, messy hair. His grey eyes had a big cat quality to them.

Takuya chuckled from his place in the frost covered tree.

"Wow Ammy, you've dug yourself a hole already." He said, earning, what he calls an 'Wolfish-Ammy-Death glare from his beloved sister.

"Calm down you two. By the way, where's Okimaru?" the silver haired Jonin asked. A lizard then scurried over the Jonin's feet in the safety of the frosted bushes, what came next was completely unexpected...and strange.

"LIZARD!"

* * *

The clan had begun to pack up, ready to depart to Konoha. Ammy watched with mild interest from her spot on a small hill. She sighed as she thought about her team.

'Why did I have to be on a team with my brothers?' she thought and sighed again.

"Damn it! I can't believe this." Ammy turned her head to see her best friend stomp angrily over to where she was sitting.

"I'm guessing you're not happy?" Ammy asked.

"Not happy? I'm being driven up the wall with my new team!" Asha practically yelled as she plopped herself down beside Ammy.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the cheesiest teacher alive and two airheads who are more worried about breaking a heel than a ninja ambush!?" the fox-nin snarled.

Ammy placed her hand on Asha's shoulder out of pity.

"At least you're not stuck with two brothers, where the youngest jumps on your sensei's face shouting 'LIZARD!'" Ammy explained.

"He didn't?"

Ammy nodded as Asha slapped her forehead at the thought of the young raccoon boy launching himself at Oki-sensei. The two girls started to chat when they heard a sharp tune blast out, signalling the clan it was time.

Ammy glanced at Asha as they stood up. It was time to move on to a brand new place...for a little while. Ammy glanced behind her at the snowy mountains and prayed to the ancestors for a safe trip.

**KHA: Here's chapter 2 of Demons Within, hope you all enjoy.**

**-WARNING! MANGA RANT! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!-**

**OH MY GOD! Hinata better not die after she confessed her feelings to Naruto. If she does, I'm going on protest! AND NARUTO HAS GONE SIX TAILS!!! This can't be good.**


End file.
